


Выйти сухим из воды

by Olga_F



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафель был первым среди ангелов, кто приобрел компьютер – дешевую, неторопливую модель, усердно рекламируемую как лучший выбор для предприятий малого бизнеса. Он с пылом новообращенного использовал компьютер, чтобы вести счета, которые отличались такой аккуратностью, что налоговые инспекторы проверяли их пять раз, пребывая в полной уверенности, что он пытается где-то скрыть пару трупов. </p><p>«Добрые предзнаменования» Нейл Гейман, Терри Пратчетт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выйти сухим из воды

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Away With Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28382) by irisbleufic. 



*

\- Я правильно тебя понял? – уточнил Шерлок, безуспешно стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид. Не рассмеяться ему удалось, но ухмылка цвела от уха до уха. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы навестили владельца захудалого книжного магазинчика в Сохо, потому что у тебя есть подозрения, что он мастерски уклоняется от уплаты налогов? - Он еще раз посмотрел на листочек с адресом и передал его Джону. 

Майкрофт пожал плечами и с раздражающей непринужденностью уселся в свободное кресло:  
\- Мне казалось, мы давно уже выяснили, что заставить тебя что-то сделать чрезвычайно трудно и не стоит затраченных усилий. Тем не менее, есть несколько… как бы это сказать… деталей, которые могут показаться тебе любопытными. Добавим к этому твою страсть к логике – и вот он, повод. 

\- Одна из тупиковых улочек в районе Грейт Уиндмилл, - сказал Джон, пристраивая бумажку с адресом на колено Шерлоку, просто чтобы его позлить. – Кажется, я там однажды был. 

\- Объясни, - Шерлок небрежным щелчком отправил бумажку на пол. 

\- Если наши данные верны, - начал Майкрофт, - а ошибаются они крайне редко, мистер Фелл занимается торговлей книгами около тридцати лет. Бухгалтерию до сих пор ведет на Apple II, причем счета всегда безукоризненны. Ни одного неучтенного пенса.

\- Впечатляюще, - согласился Джон. – Но может быть он просто аккуратный человек с хорошими математическими способностями? 

\- Сомнительно. К примеру, мои счета только выглядят идеальными. 

\- Продолжай, - перебил их Шерлок, старательно зевая, - но пока я не услышал ничего любопытного, разве что слегка удивился тому, что этот человек как-то ухитряется работать на старье, которое давно должно было скончаться в страшных судорогах. 

\- А в чем тут подвох, никак не пойму? – спросил Джон. – Если вы этим заинтересовались, должно быть что-то серьезное. Он помогал кому-нибудь отмывать деньги? Или у него помощники регулярно пропадают?

Майкрофт покачал головой.  
\- Насколько нам известно, он никогда никого не нанимал. Да и книги он, практически, не продает. Его расходы значительно превышают доходы. По нашим сведениям, в его владении находится уникальнейшая коллекция редких антикварных Библий. Он должен был потратить на нее миллионы.

\- И что, ты хочешь, чтобы мы прогулялись в Сохо и убедили его подарить эту коллекцию Британской библиотеке? – поинтересовался Шерлок. – Для этого ты все затеял? Задумал парочку филантропических жестов, чтобы не так заметно было отсутствие каких-то серьезных достижений? Это, пожалуйста, без меня.

\- Вы сказали, что там есть что-то еще, - напомнил Джон, внимательно глядя на как обычно невозмутимого Майкрофта. - Что-то любопытное, или даже загадочное. Может пора уже к этому перейти, а то даже я успел заскучать. – Он буквально почувствовал тепло улыбки Шерлока. 

\- Ни семьи, ни помощников. Один очень давний друг, возможно партнер, по имени Энтони Дж. Кроули. Чем этот Кроули зарабатывает на жизнь, нам точно не известно, но если он и работает, то на дому. Живет в Мейфэре. 

\- Я даю тебе еще десять секунд, - предупредил Шерлок. – Десять, девять, восемь… 

\- Если моим агентам можно доверять, а я очень надеюсь, что это так, оба они не состарились ни на день. 

Джон нахмурился.  
\- За какое время? 

Шерлок промолчал. 

\- Около тридцати лет, - Майкрофт вздохнул. – Вы меня не слушали? Первый раз мы послали к ним наших людей в 1985, и с тех пор каждые проверяющие описывали мистера Фелла как человека лет сорока трех – пятидесяти. Ну, вы знаете такой тип. Средних лет, а точно сказать трудно. 

\- А второй? Кроули? – Шерлок явно заинтересовался. 

\- Не больше тридцати пяти.

\- В 1985? – переспросил Джон.

\- Да, - кивнул Майкрофт. – С тех пор мы некоторое время посылали людей для проверки счетов мистера Фелла каждые два года. Однако во время последнего визита возникли… осложнения, и мы временно оставили его в покое. 

\- И какого же рода осложнения? Агенты не вернулись? – предположил Шерлок. 

\- А когда это было? – спросил Джон. 

\- В конце 2001 года. У нас тогда было множество других забот, так что… 

\- Так вернулись они или нет? – забеспокоился Джон. 

\- Вернулись, но они ничего не помнили. Как будто их никуда и не посылали. Такому поведению нет оправдания. Естественно, они были уволены. 

\- Ну, конечно, - скучающим тоном произнес Шерлок. – И ты, значит, хочешь, чтобы теперь мы навестили эту парочку богатых оригиналов, которые, возможно, торгуют букинистической литературой, и нашли где-то чертовски хорошего пластического хирурга. 

Майкрофт закрыл глаза и покачал головой. 

\- Я прошу тебя сходить туда и взыскать долг. И, разумеется, поделиться со мной своими впечатлениями. 

\- Мои впечатления ты уже слышал. У тебя понемногу едет крыша. 

Джон бросил на Шерлока взгляд, который они как-то случайно изобрели и частенько им пользовались. Взгляд этот означал «Но вреда-то от этого не будет». 

\- Мы сходим, - пообещал Джон. – Шерлоку полезно подышать свежим воздухом. 

Шерлок фыркнул, но возражать не стал. 

\- Вот и прекрасно, - Майкрофт поднялся из кресла. – А теперь я, с вашего разрешения, вас покину. Шерлок, постарайся не испортить доктору Уотсону все удовольствие от этого маленького приключения. Не устаю удивляться тому, что он решил здесь остаться. Ты бываешь невероятно эгоистичным. 

\- Чья бы коровы мычала, - буркнул Шерлок. – Убирайся из нашего дома! 

Джон похлопал Шерлока по плечу. Майкрофт уже ушел. 

*

Совместными усилиями Джона, Шерлока и таксиста, дом, адрес которого был записан на бумажке Майкрофта, удалось разыскать за час (хотя больше 15-20 минут они на это не отводили, даже с учетом того, что сначала могут заблудиться). К тому времени, как водитель оставил их на тротуаре перед ничем не примечательным кирпичным домом с большой пыльной витриной и потрескавшейся деревянной дверью, настроение Шерлока было безнадежно испорчено. Он бесцеремонно забарабанил по двери, которая оказалась запертой несмотря на табличку «Открыто». 

\- Эй! – Джон придержал его за локоть. - Полегче. Краска осыпается. 

Шерлок выдернул руку. 

\- Тебе же казалось, что ты знаешь, где этот магазин. 

\- «Казалось» тут ключевое слово, - невозмутимо ответил Джон. – Неправильно, значит, казалось. 

\- Странно, что таксист его тоже не знал, - пробормотал Шерлок, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь через мутное окно. – Если бы у него, как у всех нормальных людей, был GPS, это существенно облегчило бы нам жизнь. – Он всем весом навалился на дверь, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в глазок. 

Дверь неожиданно распахнулась и Шерлок чуть было полетел носом вниз через порог. Джон успел удержать его, обхватив за пояс, и очень удивился, обнаружив что Шерлок в свободном падении весит меньше, чем можно было ожидать. Вырываться великий детектив на этот раз не стал. 

В дверном проеме стоял мужчина средних лет, в очках, со светлыми, чуть седоватыми волосами и добрыми голубыми глазами. На нем были твидовые брюки, белая рубашка и бежевый свитер, некстати напомнивший Джону один из его собственных. 

\- Ох, прошу прощения, молодые люди, - произнес мистер Фелл. – Боюсь, мы закрыты. 

\- Это вы нас извините. Вы, наверно, забыли перевернуть табличку. – Шерлок радостно улыбался и говорил тем жизнерадостным и оптимистичным тоном, которым обычно пользовался, когда нужно было очаровать пенсионера. – Понимаете, мы слышали, что вы специализируетесь на религиозных трактатах. Знающие люди говорят, что у вас есть настоящие жемчужины. Я пишу диссертацию, «Отражение английских ересей в опечатках, допущенных в Библиях эпохи Реформации». Это если считать, что они действительно опечатки. Я-то пытаюсь доказать обратное. Возможно, вы сможете подсказать мне, где найти… 

Джон прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Мистер Фелл уже смотрел на Шерлока влюбленными глазами. 

\- Ну что же, думаю, я могу показать вам кое-что... так сказать, в частном порядке. Входите, пожалуйста. Ваше имя… ? 

\- Майкл, - ответил Шерлок, проходя внутрь. – А это Джон. 

\- А почему это я снова без псевдонима? – прошипел Джон и тут же чихнул. В магазине было пыльно и пахло плесенью. 

\- Потому что он тебе без надобности, - так объяснил ему Шерлок несколько позже. – У тебя абсолютно безвредное имя. А вот мое – просто кошмар. Его очень легко найти в Гугле. 

Мистер Фелл скользнул взглядом по Джону и несколько секунд внимательно разглядывал Шерлока. 

\- Не сказал бы, что это имя вам подходит. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь: как назвали, так назвали. 

\- И не говорите, - согласился Шерлок, делая вид, что полностью поглощен разглядыванием заставленных книгами шкафов. Должно быть он уже увидел достаточно, чтобы выложить Майкрофту всю необходимую информацию о мистере Фелле, включая название его любимого шампуня, и с торжеством заявить, что навязанное ему поручение было абсолютно бесполезным. 

Мистер Фелл продолжал изучать Шерлока. Джон пытался перехватить его взгляд, или завести разговор, но что-то в выражении лица этого человека его настораживало. Складывалось впечатление, что их новый знакомый видит в Шерлоке нечто такое, что Джон разглядеть не может. И это задевало Джона сильнее, чем он соглашался признать. 

\- Должен предупредить, что книги из своей личной коллекции я никому не даю. Но в секции религиозной литературы вы сможете найти несколько весьма интересных вторичных источников. 

\- Вам стоило бы слегка оживить обстановку, это пошло бы на пользу делу, - предложил Шерлок, возвращая на место книгу, которую только что выдвинул до половины. – Жаль, что вас так трудно найти. У вас замечательная подборка книг. И весьма ценная, к тому же. – Шерлок на секунду вышел из роли студента-энтузиаста – должно быть понял, что мистер Фелл что-то подозревает. 

\- Мне кажется, я здесь уже бывал, - сказал Джон. – С моей сестрой, несколько лет назад. По ней не скажешь, но она обожает старые книги. 

Митсер Фелл кивнул, будто бы припоминая. 

\- Да, вы сразу показались мне смутно знакомым. Ее звали Гарриет, вашу сестру? 

\- Да, это была она. Хотя она предпочитает, чтобы ее называли Гарри. 

\- Сейчас – возможно, - улыбнулся мистер Фелл. – Но мы с ней встречались несколько лет назад. 

Шерлок забыл про книги, повернулся к ним и настороженно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. 

\- Я и сам в последнее время нечасто ее вижу, - признал Джон, пожимая плечами. - Жизнь, сами понимаете. 

\- Вижу, она была к вам не особенно добра, - заметил мистер Фелл, шагнул к Джону и положил руку ему на левое плечо. По коже пробежали мурашки, которые неожиданно сменила волна приятного тепла. 

Шерлок подошел к ним и взял Джона за руку. Жест получился чуть ли не ревнивым. 

\- Я не имею никакого отношения к университету, - сообщил он, - но это вы, полагаю, уже поняли. 

Мистер Фелл коротко кивнул и убрал руку с плеча Джона. 

\- Вы пришли за декларациями о налогах, так ведь? С 2001 года по настоящее время, как я понимаю? – Продолжая разговаривать, он удалился в подсобку. – А я уже удивлялся – когда этот Холмс вспомнит, на чем мы остановились. Я бы сам ему позвонил, чтобы не оставлять дело незаконченным, но он же никогда номера телефона не оставляет, - продолжил мистер Фелл, вернувшись с коричневым бумажным пакетом, перевязанным бечевкой. – Парни, которых он прислал в прошлый раз, не вызвали у меня доверия. Слишком рассеянные. 

Джону ужасно хотелось уйти поскорей из этого странного места, но Шерлок остановил его, крепко сжав руку. Тогда Джон забрал у мистера Фелла тяжелый пакет и коротко кивнул в знак благодарности. Мистер Фелл лучезарно улыбался. 

\- Я так рад, что наконец сбыл их с рук. Только место занимали. 

А потом – как будто с Джона и без того не хватало на сегодня потрясений – Шерлок одной рукой обнял его за плечи и повел к двери.

\- Спасибо за то, что уделили нам время, мистер Фелл, - бросил он на ходу. – Мы вас больше не побеспокоим. 

\- Полагаю, вы будете слишком заняты, - мистер Фелл любезно открыл перед ними дверь. – Пожалуйста, передайте своему брату, что я буду чрезвычайно признателен, если в следующий раз он зайдет ко мне лично. 

Шерлок чуть сильне сжал плечи Джона. Нервничает. 

\- Обязательно передам, - пообещал он, намеренно не оборачиваясь. – Но на вашем месте я бы не стал его ждать. 

\- Всего хорошего, Джон, - попрощался мистер Фелл. 

Джон инстинктивно повернул голову. 

Букинист все также спокойно смотрел им вслед, но в его взгляде было что-то... да кто знает, что это было. Какое-то ужасное знание. Предчувствие. Джон не смог сдержать дрожь, но заставил себя улыбнуться и кивнуть и позволил Шерлоку увести себя назад в мир живых.


End file.
